A family bond cant be broken no matter what
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: Annika is Brian's baby sister who was thought to be dead when Brian was in Miami. Now years later she resurfaces with Shaws crew and has no memory of her brother. Brian feels like he lost her all over again. Slowly Annikas bond to Brian is rebuilt. A certian Asian catches her eyes. How will she deal with this? Can she betray Shaw? Do not own Fast&Furious. R.I.P Paul Walker.
1. Prologue

A group of four people where gathered on a ship and in the bottom of the boat a girl who was 18 with pale skin with light blue eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and tank top with a crop jacket but on her feet where converses. She managed to get out of the ropes that restrained and she bolted up to the deck. She spotted her brother and then her eyes darted to a guy who was about to shoot him.

"No Brian!" She screamed and ran towards the guy. She shoved him over board with herself and the boat sped off. When she collided with the water pain coursed through her and she managed to get away from the guy. A loud bang was heard and the bullet went into her stomach. Everything went black and she began to float to the bottle of the sea.

Meanwhile Brian froze and watched in horror as his younger sister Annika ran at a guy. They both went over board and he couldn't move. The boat sped off leaving her behind and everything went by so fast. After this was over he would go back for her and prayed she was ok. They finally had Carter arrested and Brian was getting treated. He noticed Alana the girl he asked to go find Annika and she came back with a sad expression.

"She dead Brian I am so sorry. All they found was this." Alana said and handed him the jacket. The whole world felt like it was caving in around and tears fell from his eyes. He clung to the jacket and he remembered the last time they talked.

Annika was glaring at Brian and anger clear on her features. As for Brian he tried to figure out how she found him and she just shook her head. He never saw his sister so pissed off and her whole body language said he was going to kick his ass.

"Brian Glenn O'Connor! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed loudly and Brian flinched slightly.

"Annika please..." Brian said and noticed Carters men closing in. Brian grabbed Annika and shoved her behind him.

"Brian who is this?" Roberto asked as he neared the boat.

"She is a pretty little thing." Enrique said and Brian had his fist clinched. He would be damned if he let this fuckers touch her.

"Shes my little sister and I swear if you touch her your fucking dead." Brian growled and he froze when his sister touched his arm.

"Now now...Brian hold on a minute. " Annika said and she walks over to Enrique. Who smiled at her and winked. She twitched slightly and grabbed his arm. She twisted it behind his back and grabbed his wrist. She made him Fall to his knees screaming.

"Hey bitch..." Roberto said and Carter showed up.

"Everyone stop!" Carter said and his eyes never left the pretty little blonde. She released the guy and walked off. He walked over to Roberto. "Find her." Carter whispered and he nodded.

Brain was so mad at himself and he couldn't believe he didn't see the way carter stared at her. He has official lost everything and he knew he would never be the same. Annika was gone and he lost Mia the only girl who truly loved. To make matters worst he could only bury his sisters Jacket. This world had coated him to much and yet he knew it was in this way of life forever.

At the funeral it began to rain and all Brian could do was stare at her grave. Rome even felt sorrow and he used to be tight with the little O'Connor when they where growing up. Annika always had a bright smile and now it was gone. Her smile would never light up a room or make people smile. She was gone from this word and was now a hero in heaven. Brian and Rome both walked away going in separate directions.

Years pasted and every April 18th Brian felt such sadness. Mia and his son Jack seemed to slowly wash away the pain. He had finally told Mia about his sister and she helped him come to terms with it. Brian was out front with Mia when Dominic came riding up and Jack was playing with a skyline.

"Hey what uncle Dominic got ya!" Dom said as he neared his nephew. "Its a charger." Dom said and Brian laughed. After a couple of minutes they where outback drinking beers.

Brian and Dom were laughing then Dom's face took on a serious note to it. Brian stiffened and looked at him. Dom was rarely this serious and he layer pictures out on the the table. Brian looked at them and he froze. He saw is baby sister Annika who he thought was dead only this time she looked older.

"Dom what is this?" Brian asked in shock.

"Pictures of Letti and Annika in London. Mia told me about her." Dom admitted and Brian just looked at the picture.

"Its bullshit. Dom the cops do this all the time. I did."

"I know Brian. But I have to know. Don't you wanna know if Annika is alive?"

"I do but she's dead Dom. I saw her fall off the boat. If they are alive they might not wanna come back to us."

"Dom Brian go get them and bring them home." Mia said as she walked out into the yard. Both boys looked at her and went to meet Hobbs.


	2. Chapter 1

A blonde girl drove into a garage in purple Nissan skyline and raised her pierced eyebrow. One of her crew was near her fiancee and she got out. Their eyes went right to her and her fiancee smiled. He motioned her over and she jogged over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and he glared hatefully at the guy. He not only betrayed him but his fiancee at risk and that just sent him off.

"Annika love I know you just got back but can you run off and help Letti?" He asked and he knew that Annika would do anything for Letti. She smiled and looked at him he turned her around. He placed her in a passionate kiss which caused her moan slightly and her arms went around his neck. He chuckled and pulled away. "Go now Letti may need you." He said and released her.

"Ok Owen but be safe I love you." Annika said as she got back into her car. She quickly pulled off and pulled out her phone. She put it on speaker and it began to ring.

"Annika is everything ok?" Letti voice can through the phone.

"Yeah i am fine. Owen told me to come help you. So where are you?"

"I am at..." Before Letti could finish a car rammed right into Annika's car. Her phone went flying somewhere in the car and her car rolled over. It seemed to bounce off the road slightly. Annika had her head smash into the side window and blood was slowly pouring from the side of her face.. "Annika? ANNIKA? DAMNIT ANSWER ME! SHYT I AM GETTING OWEN!" Letti screamed and the phone went silent. Annika was knocked unconscious and footsteps began to come closer.

Brian was trying to keep up with some crazy blonde driver and before he knew he rammed into a Nissan Skyline. The force he hit it with caused the car to roll over and glass shards where thrown everywhere. He cursed and got out of the car and walked over to the car. The front of his car was smashed but it was nothing compared to the car he just hit. He jogged over and noticed gas was leaking. He cursed and kicked the drivers side door open. He pulled the person out and his eyes widen at what he saw. There in his arms was a older version of his baby sister and he shook his head. He picked her up bridal style and began to run away from the car. No even seconds later the car exploded and he had gotten far enough away to the point it wouldn't affect them.

Meanwhile with Owen he had just a disturbing message from Letti and he activated the tracking device found on Annika's phone. For the first time in his life fear coursed through him and he truly loved Annika. Loosing her would literally break him and his crew knew. Hell everyone seemed to love her even is little brother and he has never been happier. Not only was she a blank slate but a perfect doll to build up to the perfect image and she only remember her name. She believed him when he said they were engaged and now they are in love. As he drove all these horrible things ran through his head and he began to push his car as fast as it could go. Letti, Ivory and Vegh where all going to meet him there. They pulled up and Owen basically jumped out of his car. He was frozen in fear and just stared at the car.

"No...noooo! Annika!" Letti screamed and was about to run to the car but Ivory wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go! Damnit Ivory! Let me go!" Letti screamed and tried to get free.

"She isn't dead! Its a lie!" Vegh screamed and felt a kind of maternal bond to the little blonde. She took off to the car and came to a halt. She placed her hand over her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. She then spotted a guy holding a girl. "Annika? ANNIKA!" She screamed and began to run to the person. She was praying it was Annika.

Brian watched as Letti and some other people pulled up. He knew that they where here for his sister and he held her close to his body. He finally had his sister back but someone was going to take her from him again and his eyes widen as a blonde began to run towards them. He looked down at his sister and as much as he wanted her with him he couldn't risk putting her in danger. He placed her on the ground and placed a locket in her pocket. He quickly ran off and called Dom to come get him. He would get her back and it was only a matter of time.

Vegh finally made it to Annika and fell to her knees. She was alive but looked like she would need stitches and before long Owen was there and he quickly picked up his fiancée. He held her close to him as relief began to flow though him and he kissed her forehead. He walked over to his car and placed her in it. He told everyone to meet back at the new hideout and he would be there shortly. He drove off and went to their own personal pent house and he called a doctor who got her all stitched up.

Annika was watching as a young girl who she assumed was herself run up to a older blonde. She jumped on him and he smiled. He spun her around and she giggled. Annika was confused who was he and who exactly was she? She groaned and opened her eyes. She quickly shut them when she saw a bright light and there was a chuckling sound. She slowly opened her eyes and Owen was there. She smiled sweetly and Owen walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Owen said and Annika smiled slightly. He pulled her into a kiss and Annika was hesitate but returned his kiss. She then broke away and placed her forehead on his.

"Owen I love you but I wanna rest for a bit ok? My head hurts and I feel sore." Annika said and something flashed in Owens eyes. He pushed her down on the bed and forced her hands above her head. WARNING BELOW IS FOR 18 OR OLDER! MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE MOVE TO NEXT CHAPTER!

Owen wanted make sure she remembered she was his and he noticed she smelt of a different cologne. His hand traveled to her shorts and he slipped his hand down. His finger began to rub against her private area and Annika moaned slightly. He kept doing it but then slipped a finger inside her and she gasped. He began to go in and out slowly. She would buck her hips at him and he would pick up his pace slightly.

"Damn...Owen...please!" She said between moans and he released her Hans. He removed his fingers and quickly got undressed. Annika had already taken off her shorts and thong. She looked up at him with hungry eyes.

Owen placed himself over her and slowly slid into her. He began to speed up and Annika wrapped her legs around him. He would only go faster and harder. She would scream his name over and over. That only made him go faster and he was reaching his limit.

"Not...inside...ovulating... Today." She said between moans and Owen smirked. That was a way to keep her with him for a long time. He began to speed up and moaned slightly. He rammed himself into her made sure he went as far as he could. He unloaded his seed into her and she whimpered slightly."I told you no!" She screams and he smirked. He quickly restrained her went again. He would make damn sure she was pregnant and thus their love making quickly turned to rape.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Annika whimpered and noticed her body was bruised. She slowly stood up and flinched. She heard Owen walk over to her and he wrapped her arms around her waist. She forced a smile and never thought he would do that to. She forgave him and she knew she could never hate him. She loved him and she would make this work

"Annika can you go get lunch?" He asked her kindly and Annika smiled.

"Of course hun." As she said that she squirmed out of his hold.

A long sighed escaped her lips before she went to take a was staring at the mirror and she flinched at her reflection. Her upper arms were bruised along with her inner thighs and her wrist looked worse also. She shook her head and she loved Owen she wasn't going to doubt him. Yet it was hard not to and she needed to rethink things. She went to get dressed and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her purse and left. She wonder into the market and didn't know that entering this market would change everything for her.

Meanwhile Han got into another fight with Giselle and it seemed that that's all they seemed to do was fight. He sighed and walked into the market to get food for him also the rest of the crew. Every since that incident with Brian's sister and Letti things have been very tense. Not to mention Giselle going crazy and he welcomed the change of scenery. As he was walking he stop when he spotted a blonde haired girl who had a guys arm twisted behind his back and shoved up against a wall. He just raised a eyebrow and leaned against a wall as he watched her.

"Do that again and I will rip your arm off." Annika growled out as she had the guy who grabbed her ass pinned against the wall and she didn't like being touched.

"Maybe you should let him go." Han finally said and when Annika turned to glare she was taken back by the young Asian. She recovered quickly

"This has nothing to do with you!" Annika growled out and Han simply sighed

"It does if your going to stand with a guy restrained. The cops are on there way." Han said and Annika growled. She released guy and turned to flare at Han.

"Excuse me." Annika said and she went to walk by him but he grabbed her arm.

"You remind me of someone." Han said and she ripped her arm away from him. She was about to make a smart ass comment but her phone ring and it was Owens ring tone. She cursed and began to rush through the crowd leaving Han behind. Unaware to her she dropped a necklace she had ever since she woke up in the hospital.

Han blinked and decided to chase the female but she quickly disappeared into the crowd. CRACK! Han looked down and bent down. He saw a necklace with the name Annika Alexis O'Connor and then it hit him. She looked like almost like Brian hell a female version of him and he grabbed the necklace. He quickly turned around and headed back to his crew. All the while his mind was on the Blonde and when her arrived her called Brian over.

"Whats up Han?" Brian asked and when Han handed Brian the necklace he froze. "Where did you find this?" He asked Han and all Han could do was sigh.

"I found it after some blonde took off. Brian she looked almost like well a female version at least. Before i could ask her anything else her phone rang and she was gone." Han said and Brian looked at him sadly.

"Shes my sister. I thought she died years ago but turns out i was wrong."

"Does she remember anything?"

"I dont think she does. It may look like my sister but yet it isnt."

"Brian dont give up ok?"

'Ha Han trust me i won't." Brian said and thats where the conversation ended.

Meanwhile Annika had appeared back at the hideout with lunch and everyone crowded around her wanting food. Annika reached up to her neck and her necklace was gone. She cursed and turned around to leave but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and there was Letti. Annika knew the way Letti was looking her was telling her not to go but Annika needed to. She ripped her wrist away and before anyone could say anything she was gone. She drove to the marketplace and parked. She got out and headed back where she was. She was taken back by a blonde standing where her necklace might of been and when turned around she got wide eyed. She held her head as pain coursed through it. Then a scene flashed before her eyes.

_A little blonde girl was clinging to a older blonde and tears feel from her eyes. She was bullied again and the guy shook his head. He picked up the smaller blonde and held her close. THe older blonde didnt like how everyone picked on his little sister._

_ "Annika its ok. Big brother is here." The guy said and the little Annika sniffed._

_ "Promise big brother?" Annika asked in a child like voice and the older one laughed. He kissed his little sisters forehead and began to walk home._

_ "There you two are. Brian and Annika hurry up and wash up dinner time." A older women said and sighed when she spotted the younger girl. "Annika are they bullying you again?" THe older women asked and Annika nodded._

_ "Mom i won't let it happen again. I will always protect Annika forever." Brian said and the mother smiled. She shook her head and ushered the to inside._

Annika blinked and knew it was a memory and she looked at the male blonde. He had to be her brother and she had a feeling it was. Before she could do anything Owen appeared and roughly grabbed her arm. Then...


	4. Chapter 3

Then arms went around Annika and she froze slightly. The only person who would and could do that is Owen. She stiffened slightly and gulped. Owen had shown that he had a crazy over the top jealous streak and she couldn't let him know about her brother or the fact she has gained part of her memories. She summoned all her courage and managed to turn herself around. She wrapped her arms around him and her lips met his. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss and Brian stood there shell shocked. This is just to odd for him to understand. His sister who has been missing for years is here in front of him but with the enemy this time. They broke away and she smiled.

"Hey babe why are you here?" Annika asked and was trying to get the attention off of her brother.

"I was checking to make sure you where safe. I mean I almost lost you." Own admitted and all Annika did was smile.

"Your to over protective."

"Of course I am your my fiancé."

"Oh Owen. I love you!"

"I love you to Anni shall we head home?" Owen asked and she smiled then nodded. She looked over her shoulder to Brian and her eyes sadden slightly. She mouthed goodbye before walking away with Owen.

Brian was frozen and then he shook his head. His sister was right there and he let her walk away. He began to chase after her and I mean she was in arms reach. He didn't even go to grab her he just stood there like a fool and now he may be loosing his sister again. He couldn't protect her and let her die. Now he was letting her hurt again and he couldn't let her go. No not again! He kept following them until they managed to disappear.

"ANNIKA!" Brian screamed and he turned around multiple time to try to find her. He failed her yet again and all he was doing is failing. Tears fell from his face and he knew he would have to return to the hide out at least for now.

Annika heard Brian scream her name and it broke her heart. She couldn't let him be in harms way and she would do what she could to protect him. She clung onto Owen and he merely looked down at her. He chuckled and shook his head. He pulled her close and would have the information on those people by the time they return back. As they neared there hideout Owen pushed Annika up against a wall. He smashed his lips to her and took her by surprise. She quickly returned it and she knew where this was going. She wrapped her legs around him and took off his shirt. They had sex right then and there in a dark alley.

The two returned with their clothes and hair a mess. The crew looked over at them and Annika's face was bright red. Leti smirked and walked over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the small blondes shoulders. Leti made up her mind to keep the small blonde away from Owen. She roughed up Annika's already mess up hair. Annika pouted and everyone else chuckled.

"So my little Annika when is your wedding or better yet when you going to put a bun in that Oven." Leti said teasing the young blonde and if she did this Annika would be so embarrassed she would avoid Owen.

"LETI!" Annika said with a even redder face and Owen merely shook his head.

"We are working on it Leti. " Owen said and Annika blinked. That explained why he kept jumping her every second he could get and she could let that happen. Not when her loyalty is beginning to feel torn. "I am sure by the time this mission is over my little fiancé will be pregnant." He said with a smile and looked at her with such love. Annika forced a smiled and excused herself before she excused herself. She couldn't do this not now and just the thought of it made her feel sick. She ran to the bathroom and did infact throw up. The whole situation made her sick and she knew Leti followed her. She turned around and flung herself at Leti. Tears began to fall from her eyes like a never ending rain.

Meanwhile Brian sighed and leaned against the wall of the hide out. His mind was on his sister who was in the enemies clutches and his hands balled into the fist. He needed to save her and hoped his sister would be ok. He looked up and then their stood...


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated been super busy. But I shall update once a week starting to today. Maybe more n-n. Anyway here is a new chapter enjoy!**_

Brian looked up and hen there stood Han. He blinked and looked at his long time friend. Meanwhile Han just looked at him with sadness. He to was worried about the little blonde who was in Owens Clutches. He was deeply concerned and wondered how Owen always seemed to know where to find her.

"You wanna save her don't you Brian?" Han asked and Brian nodded.

"I thought Annika died. Han all I had left of her was her bloody jacket. I forced her into this life. I am worse big brother ever." Brian admitted and he began to cry.

"Oi! Brian your not. Things happened and Annika is still alive and well. Let's try to bring both Leti and Annika home." Han added with a smile.

"She is family Brian and like Leti she belongs here with us. We look after our family and take care of them." A voice called and Brian looked over to Dom. "Let's bring them home." He said and Brian nodded. It was about time he brought his sister home. She didn't belong with Owen.

"Your right Dom! Let's bring them home." Brian said and straighten up. "Owen can't destroy our family." He said and they nodded. One way or another Leti and Annika were coming home.

Meanwhile Annika had stopped crying and she shivered. Someone was talking about her and she shook it off. She had more pressing matters to attend to and one was her brother. She straightened and out her mask. She made up her find that she would be a double agent and work for her brother. No matter what she would make amends to him. She looked at Leti and cocked her head to the side.

"Leti excuse me I need to go somewhere." Annika said and Leti grabbed her arm. She blinked when Leti took off her engagement ring.

"This how he is tracking you. Annika be wary of everything he gives you." Leti warned and Annika nodded.

"I will! Keep it for me u til I come back. Make it seem like I am here please?" Annika said and used her sad puppy eyes on Leti. She knew her best friend couldn't handle the sad puppy eyes. Leti groaned and nodded. Annika smiled and grabbed her car keys.

Unknown to Owen she had bought her own car years ago and used it when she wanted to escape. He would always find her and now she knew why. She merely shook her head and sped off to down town. She made damn sure she was seen on every traffic light and she was leaning against her car at a cafe.

Brian blinked and he couldn't believe they found his sister. Well it seems like she wanted to found and this confused him. He shook his head and grabbed his keys. Of course both Dom and Han had to join him. He pulled up and spotted his sister. He had to laugh and it must be in the O'Connor blood to love Skylines. He got out and his sister nodded towards the cafe. She entered and they followed. She motion for them to sit behind.

"Your probably wondering why I am making you sit behind me brother. That's because Owen has eyes everywhere." Annika said and all three guys blinked. "I don't remember much of anything but I do know my Bame is Annika O'Connor and you Brian O'Connor are my older brother." She confessed and leaned her head back on the sit.

"Why are you here?" Brian finally asked and wanted to know. He could see the curiosity in both of his friends faces.

"Unlike Leti I have some vague und3rstanding who I am. I will help you out but I can only do so much. Owen tells me everything and that girl working with your FBI friend. She is one of Owens whores." She said and order her usual.

"You mean...she is a traitor?" Brian asked and all Annika said was yes.

"Why are you helping us?" Han asked and he truly wanted to know.

"It's simple Han. I want to keep you guys safe and if that means betraying the man I thought I loved so be it. Family bond aren't easily broken. Right Dominic?" She said and Dom couldn't help but laugh.

"Very true little O'Connor. Be careful Owen isn't someone to mess with." Dom warned and Annika sighed.

"I know. I learned the hard way." She admitted and anger ran through all three of the guys.

"He hurt you!" Brian snapped and he would break Owens neck.

"What do you mean learned the hard way! What the fuck happened!" Han snapped angrily.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked in concern. Annika couldn't help but laugh at how all three of them responded at once.

"I am fine I can handle myself." Annika said and Brian stiffened. Last time she said those words she vanished from his life. No not again! He thought and he stood up. Screw Owen! He rushed to his sister side and yanked her out of her set. She made a eep noise and stumbled into her brother.

"Dont ever say those words! Last time you said that I lost your for years! Never again! Don't ever say them!" Brian said and she could tell he was crying.

"Brian I promise I won't Disappear again. I don't know what happened but I promise you I won't disappear again." She said and couldn't help but smile softly. She was loved and he loved her. She always wanted a actual family and she got it."I am sorry Brian." She admitted and she hugged him back.

Meanwhile one guy was smiling and his eyes trained on Annika. He stood up and patted Brian on the back. He motioned that they should go and Brian sighed. He knew Han was right and he nodded at his friend. Brian releases his sister and patted her head before walking off. He wouldn't tell her goodbye because it wasn't goodbye and it never would be again. Dom chuckled and mimicked Brian before leaving. Han sighed and what he saw made him smile.

Annika touched her head and her cheeks redden. So this what wait family affection felt like. She couldn't recall ever feeling it before and it made her extremely happy. She couldn't help but smile and she spotted Han staring at her. Her cheeks reddened more and he walked over to her. He Grabbed her hand and placed something in it.

"When you return home give it back to me. I hope to see you again cute little O'Connor." Han said and part of him felt brave. He leaned downed and kissed her on the lips. He winked at her and quickly retreated to follow the others.

Annika stood there in a daze and it took her a few seconds to realize what just happened. She screamed Ehhhh before she looked in her hand. There in her hand was a beautiful...


	6. Chapter 5

There in her hand was a beautiful heart shaped locket and when she opened it tears fell from her eyes. Inside was a picture of her family and written inside was the words "We are Waiting." She gripped the locket and stood up straight. She wouldn't let Owen destroy her family and she put the locket on before heading back to see Owen. She took a deep breathe before she enter their hide out. She walked passed everyone and went over to Owen. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she hugged him.

"Owen I missed you." She said and Owen smiled. That was his girl and he knew she would always be with him. She was his after all and little did he know how wrong he was.

"I missed you to love. I am busy at the moment." He said and Annika smiled. She leaned up to his ear.

"Aww here I was thinking we could play." She whisper seductively and he froze. It was clear she had turned him on and he cleared his throat.

"Later I promised." He said and she giggled. She nodded and left him go before turning to Hans. She pointed to him and he blinked. "Fight with me!" She demanded and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled and didn't care what they thought. She wanted to take this guy on and show she was stronger then what they thought she was. Hans laughed and nodded.

The two of them faced each other and she ran towards him. He thought he was excepting her next move but what she did net shocked him. She ducked and her fist connected with his stomach before she shifted her weight. She pulled him up then over her shoulder and hit the floor with a loud thud. Hans looked up at her he she did a hand spring before grabbing her gun. He ran towards her and she quickly pointed it at his head.

"Bang your dead." She said and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. It happened so fast and how did she get so ruthless and almost cold. She stood up and looked at them. She had won this round and she patted his shoulder.

"I will not allow emotion to cloud my judgement anymore." She said and turned around. Owen couldn't help but smile and be proud of her. His Annika was becoming such a dangerous girl. That's what he loved about her and he wouldn't allow anyone take her away from him.

The next day Annika wasn't feeling to hot and this Lettinrefused to allow her to leave her bed. She felt sick and so tired_._ She curled up into a ball and her mind wonder to her brother and a memory came flooding back.

_A Little blonde hair girl had gotten a fever and was bed ridden. She kept throwing up and felt miserable. Tears where falling from her eyes and all she wanted was to feel better. She looked up when the door opened and in walked her older brother._

_ "Anni how are you feeling?" He asked her and what he heard next broke his heart._

_ "Make the pain stop brother. Make it stop please? I promise I will be a good girl. Please brother!" Little Annika said and Bryan walked over to her. He say next to her and patted her head._

_ "It's ok big brother is here." Bryan said and she smiled. _

_ Bryan ended up staying with her all through the night. Her fever only went down slightly and Bryan ended up taking care of her. She was so sick she couldn't function and he had to do everything now for her. _

_ A week later she was feeling better and she ran over to her brother. She hugged him and he patted her head. He was glad she was feeling better and she had really scared him. He thought he might of lost her but he was glad she was ok now._

Annika blinked and tears formed in her eyes. She was randomly getting her memories back. She wanted to help her big brother and she would. She didn't care if it meant loosing Owen. Blood is thicker then water and he meant nothing to her. He was nothing to her anymore. She is already getting her plan of attack in motion. She would find a way to met Bryan soon.


End file.
